


What Really Happened on Kirrin Island

by Bookwormsarah



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormsarah/pseuds/Bookwormsarah





	What Really Happened on Kirrin Island

The family waved him off at lunchtime as he took the motor boat across to the island for an extended period of solitude. Nobody saw him waiting for the boat that night, watching from the beach as it slipped silently through the moonlit water. Four figures were on board, two rowing steadily, one steering, one gazing moodily into the water. With a crunch, they reached the shore, and scrambled to fasten the rope to a large and handy rock. He stood firm as the four figures walked up the sand towards him, light glinting off slight glimpses of metal. They reached the castle and ducked inside.

The table was set ready, paper and pencils visible by the light of the hurricane lamp. Without speaking the man who had steered took the chair at the head of the table; the others slid into their places and each took a small object from pocket or pouch. A handful of brightly coloured dice were shaken onto the table. Uncle Quentin's Warhammer game had begun.


End file.
